1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices that perform display in accordance with supplied image data, electro-optical device driving methods, image processing circuits, image processing methods, and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
For display devices, it is important to make flickering less noticeable. In order to reduce flickering, for example, a technology described in Japanese Patent No. 2605261 (see FIG. 2) is suggested. In this technology, after image data for one frame is stored in first and second memories, the image data is read with a half-reduced horizontal scanning period. Thus, images for a period of two fields for interlaced scanning are converted into images for line sequential scanning by being compressed into images for a period of one frame (about 17 milliseconds).
In this technology, a memory with a sufficient capacity for storing two pieces of image data for one field, that is, image data for one frame, is necessary. Thus, a technology for reducing the memory capacity used by causing half of the image data for one frame to be output without using the memory is suggested (see, for example, JP-A-2005-92181).
However, only reducing the memory capacity used by half does not satisfy recent demands for cost reduction. Thus, a much simpler configuration is desired.